


Те самые пять слов

by Lana_red



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Генри и Рэй оказались в плену у Генерала Античела и пытаются выбраться — а заодно и спасти всех жителей Холмогорска.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Те самые пять слов

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Генри 16. Рэю, соответственно, 36.  
> 2\. Я написала этот фик, посмотрев только полтора сезона (хоть и знаю некоторые спойлеры), так что возможно небольшое AU по отношению к следующим событиям.  
> 3\. Если вы зашли сюда из моего профиля и не в фандоме, не удивляйтесь степени упоротости происходящего. Поверьте, канон упоротее в сто раз. А лучше посмотрите сам сериал, оно того стоит. :)

Генри очнулся и сразу же ощутил сильную боль в затылке.

— Ауч, что произошло? — он огляделся по сторонам и понял, что находится вовсе не в чел-пещере и не дома, а в какой-то неизвестной комнате. Он попытался встать, но перед глазами тут же потемнело.

— Генри, Генри, не вставай, — это был Рэй, мгновенно подскочивший к нему, и его лицо и голос выражали крайнюю степень беспокойства. 

— Что? Как мы здесь оказались? Где мы вообще? — Генри уже не пытался встать, но резкая боль в затылке все не отпускала.

— Ты ничего не помнишь? — Рэй придержал его за плечо и помог прислониться к стене. — Генерал Античел вчера заявился на празднование Дня Холмогорска и требовал, чтобы мы с тобой — точнее, Капитан Чел и Опасный Малый — немедленно явились к нему, иначе он взорвет весь город.

— Да, что-то такое припоминаю.

Воспоминания возвращались резкими обрывками. Вот Рэй отвлекает внимание Генерала своей героической речью, вот Генри подкрадывается к злодею со спины, а вот они оба лежат обездвиженные на глазах у мэра и половины жителей города.

— Пусть это будет уроком всем, кто захочет помешать Генералу Античелу, — произнес он важно и размеренно. 

Генри встретился глазами с Шарлоттой, сидевшей в первом ряду. Она явно собиралась броситься на помощь, но Генри одними губами прошептал: «Не надо». Последнее, что он помнил, — какой-то скрежет и шорох сзади, затылок обожгло резкой болью, а затем наступила темнота. 

— ...и он сказал, что вернется, когда ты придешь в себя, — продолжал Рэй, пока на Генри волнами накатывали воспоминания о прошедшем вечере. — Генри, — его голос звучал непривычно сипло и глухо, будто Рэй сильно устал, — я так боялся, что ты не очнешься. Ты же простой человек, а он так сильно ударил тебя той железной штуковиной. Как бы я жил дальше… без тебя? — последние слова Рэй уже прошептал.

— Эй, ну ты чего, со мной все в порядке, — Генри надеялся, что его голос звучит достаточно бодро. — Лучше давай думать, как отсюда выбраться.

— О, Генри, — Рэй наклонился к нему и заключил в крепкие объятия, какими обычно одаривал его после победы над очередным злодеем или после долгой разлуки, а иногда и просто так, потому что захотелось. 

— Так-так-так.

Генри с таким упоением обнял Рэя в ответ, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и вдыхая такой знакомый, успокаивающий запах, что даже не заметил, как дверь открылась.

На пороге стоял Генерал Античел — низенький и толстоватый мужчина, сильно напоминавший Швоза, разве что на его голове красовалась целая копна рыжих волос, а лицо было покрыто веснушками. Его костюм был похож на костюм Капитана Чела, только вместо красного и синего цветов выступали оранжевый и зеленый. От близости Рэя Генри заметно расслабился и даже хихикнул при мысли о том, что Генерал не смог придумать ничего своего — и псевдоним, и дизайн костюма были украдены у его главного врага.

— Правильно, обнимайтесь перед смертью, вам недолго осталось, — громко и с вызовом проговорил Генерал Античел, хоть в этом и не было нужды: в крохотной комнатке с ярко-желтыми стенами не было никого, кроме них троих, а слышимость здесь была отличной. 

Голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, но Генри должен был взять себя в руки и сражаться. Ради всех жителей Холмогорска. Ради Джаспера и Шарлотты. Ради Пайпер. Ради своих родителей. И конечно, ради него, ради Рэя, который отстранился, окинул взглядом Генерала и теперь снова смотрел на Генри — с такой теплотой и нежностью, что Генри просто не мог его подвести.

Стиснув зубы и оперевшись рукой на плечо Рэя, Генри все же поднялся на ноги.

— И что же ты собрался с нами делать, _Генерал Античел_? — Генри будто выплюнул его прозвище. — Учти, мы не сдадимся без боя.

Рэй сперва попытался его остановить, но затем встал рядом с ним, спиной к спине, принимая излюбленную позу защитника города.

— А я и не собираюсь с вами драться, — голос этого ублюдка был насквозь пропитан самодовольством. Только сейчас Генри заметил у него в руках небольшой темно-серый пульт с яркими цветными кнопками. Генерал Античел нажал на одну из них — то ли на синюю, то ли на зеленую, у Генри в глазах все еще было слегка мутно, — и откуда-то сверху с диким грохотом упала решетчатая дверь, прямо между Генералом и его пленниками, оставляя их в еще большей ловушке, чем они уже находились. Генерал нажал на еще одну кнопку — на этот раз вроде бы оранжевую, — и на мониторе, висевшем на стене прямо рядом с ними, появилось изображение. 

— Это что, главная площадь Холмогорска? — задал очевидный вопрос Рэй.

— Она самая, — голос Генерала сочился ядом напополам с самодовольством. — Догадаетесь, что будет дальше? Ну конечно же, нет, — продолжил он тут же, даже не дав своим врагам времени на раздумья. — А я вам скажу. Теперь судьба Холмогорска и всех обитающих в нем людишек будет зависеть только от вас, Капитан Чел и Опасный Малый. — Рэй и Генри непонимающе переглянулись. — Ровно через двадцать четыре часа (для пущего эффекта Генерал на этих словах нажал на фиолетовую кнопку — и в левом нижнем углу экрана начался обратный отсчет) над главной площадью Холмогорска будет выпущен лягушачий газ, который превратит каждого, кто его вдохнет, в мерзкую бурую плотоядную лягушку. Вы сможете насладиться зрелищем сполна, — на этих словах Генерал снова что-то нажал на пульте, и экран поделился на четыре части. Первая по-прежнему отображала главную площадь, вторая — мэрию Холмогорска, третья — школу, а четвертая… 

— Р… Капитан, ты видишь то же, что и я? — Генри протер глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что его зрение все еще не восстановилось после удара по затылку.

— Ну да, Пайпер колотит Джаспера сковородкой по голове, — хмыкнул Рэй. — Вроде ничего необычного. О черт, — до него тоже дошло.

— Да, Генри Харт, это твой дом, — Генерал явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом, а Генри казалось, что он лишился дара речи.

— Но… как? 

— Думаешь, меня просто так назвали Генералом Античелом, главным злодеем Холмогорска? — Генри хотел было возразить, что Генерал сам придумал это прозвище, но все же благоразумно решил промолчать. — Да, я раскрыл твою личность, Опасный Малый, и установил скрытую камеру в твоей гостиной, чтобы ты смог сам увидеть, как твои родители и сестра превращаются в плотоядных лягушек и начинают квакать. Это будет незабываемо, — на этих словах Генерал Античел злодейски рассмеялся, а затем продолжил. — После того как лягушачий газ распространится по всему городу, настанет ваш черед. Но вас ждет участь повеселее: нет, я не превращу вас в лягушек. Я заставлю их вас сожрать! Ну как, замечательно я придумал, а?

Генри был в полном ужасе от подобной перспективы. Рэй же, до этого почти все время молчавший, вдруг подбежал к решетке и вцепился в нее изо всех сил:

— Ах ты мразь! Парень здесь ни при чем. Это только наши с тобой разборки! Решим все один на один, как мужчина с мужчиной!

— Мечтай, мечтай, — с дьявольской улыбкой протянул генерал, подходя вплотную к решетке с обратной стороны и глядя Рэю прямо в глаза. — Мальчики, вы же не дослушали до самого интересного. В ваших силах остановить все это. Вам надо лишь сказать то, что я хочу услышать. Моя высокотехнологичная система настроена на ваши голоса, и по определенной голосовой команде запуск галаз будет отменен. Думайте быстрее, тик-так, — с этими словами Генерал направился к выходу, но в последний момент обернулся и добавил: — Ладно, так уж и быть, дам вам подсказку: пять слов, — и затем он быстро вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь с щелчком. 

Несколько минут — а может, и целый час? — Генри не мог прийти в себя. Он должен собраться, должен быть сильным, должен всех спасти. Голова все еще болела, но эта боль стала скорее тупой, приглушенной. 

— Прости меня, — произнесли они с Рэем синхронно, а затем оба засмеялись.

Когда Генерал ушел, Генри наконец решил как следует осмотреться по сторонам. На первый взгляд комната была совсем крошечной — и стала еще меньше после того, как Генерал опустил решетку.

На кислотно-желтой стене по-прежнему висел монитор с трансляцией сразу из четырех мест, сбоку на нем были небольшие кнопки — вероятно, для управления звуком — и кнопка включения/выключения. Вместо кровати в углу лежали какие-то одеяла с подушками. «Надо же, одеял для своих заклятых врагов не пожалел», — мысленно усмехнулся Генри. Окна в комнате не было, вместо него чуть выше уровне глаз была расположена широченная труба, видимо, ведущая в вентиляционную шахту или на улицу. Она была перекрыта едва болтающейся решеткой.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — радостно воскликнул Генри.

— Да, почему мы не съели то фисташковое мороженое? Что, если нас съедят лягушки, а я так и не насладился нежным сливочным фисташковым мороженым с кусочками настоящих фисташек и кокосовой посыпкой? — от досады Рэй выпятил нижнюю губу, нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Ну вот, теперь я тоже захотел мороженого! Могли бы сначала съесть его, а потом отправляться ловить этого дурацкого Генерала Античела. Никуда бы он не делся, дождался бы нас как миленький, — Генри действительно расстроился от мыслей об огромном ведре восхитительного фисташкового мороженого, так и оставшегося их ждать в морозилке в чел-пещере. — Вообще-то, я увидел эту широкую трубу, ведущую в нашу комнату, и вспомнил, как мы с Шарлоттой года три назад хотели устроить тебе незабываемую супергодовщину, а вместо этого Джаспер случайно нас заблокировал. Труба еще похожая была — ну та, из которой мы соорудили горку, — Генри предался приятным воспоминаниям. — Помнишь?

— Еще бы! — теперь Рэй снова улыбался. — Это же был один из лучших дней в моей жизни!

— Ну скажешь тоже, — хмыкнул Генри. — Тебя столько раз по телику показывали, награды всякие вручали, а уж простые жители благодарят тебя и говорят приятные вещи почти каждый день, — Генри очень хотел принять сидячее положение, и за неимением стульев или чего-то подобного он вытащил одно из одеял и расстелил на скорую руку.

— Но они не знают настоящего меня, — произнес Рэй тихо и непривычно серьезно. — Да и не хотят знать, — на этих словах он подошел к Генри, сидевшему на одеяле, и приземлился рядом с ним. — В тот раз даже Гуч и Швоз сбежали от меня. Они каждый раз сбегают, когда у меня плохое настроение, а ведь мы вроде как друзья, — от горечи и неприкрытой обиды в его голосе Генри и самому стало как-то грустно. Он подчинился первому инстинктивному порыву и крепко обнял Рэя, прижимаясь к нему и снова втягивая этот успокаивающий запах — смесь его одеколона, материала, из которого был сделан костюм Капитана Чела, и еле уловимого запаха самого Рэя. Рэй обнял его в ответ, и не просто обнял, а вжался, притиснулся близко-близко.

— Рэй, я обещаю, — прошептал Генри куда-то ему в шею. — Что никогда тебя не брошу.

— Даже если я буду ворчать как столетний дед? — спросил Рэй, не размыкая объятий.

— А я принесу тебе чипсов с луковым соусом и твою любимую газировку со вкусом барбариса — и тебе сразу расхочется ворчать, — парировал Генри. 

Внезапно Рэй отстранился.

— Черт, газировка, — простонал он, хватаясь рукой за область паха. — И зачем я столько выпил на дорожку? Лучше бы вместо этого стрескал то мороженое. А теперь я хочу пи-пи, — жалобно закончил он. 

— Ну значит, у нас есть повод побыстрее отсюда выбраться и всех спасти, — Генри ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, но, увидев, как Рэй скривился, добавил: — Прости.

— Он сказал: пять слов, которые он хочет от нас услышать. Что бы это могло быть? — задумчиво произнес Рэй, по-прежнему держась за причинное место.

— Может, «Ты победил нас, Генерал Античел»? «Генерал Античел, ты властелин мира»?

— «Генерал Античел — лучший суперзлодей»?

— Тогда уж худший, — возразил Генри. И в этом предложении всего четыре слова. 

— Ну тогда «Генерал Античел — худший злодей Холмогорска». Что, опять не работает? — Рэй раздраженно пнул ногой стену, у которой сидел, и заойкал от боли.

— А чего мы вообще зациклились на его прозвище? Может, он хочет услышать что-то стремное о нас самих? — резонно заметил Генри.

— Например, «Капитан Чел и Опасный Малый облажались», — воодушевился Рэй. — Хотя нет, стоп, тут целых шесть слов. А предлоги вообще считаются?

— Хороший вопрос, — задумался Генри. 

Ребята перечисляли всевозможные варианты, на всякий случай повторяя каждый громко и отчетливо, по отдельности и хором, но ничего не подходило. Меж тем на Рэя было все более жалко смотреть: он явно сильно хотел в туалет и старался лишний раз не двигаться, чтобы не описаться. 

— Сколько там времени осталось? — стиснув зубы, прошипел Рэй. 

— Двадцать два часа и четырнадцать минут, — отозвался Генри, глянув на таймер.

— Так много?! — обреченно простонал Рэй. — Скорее бы нас уже сожрали превратившиеся в лягушек Шарлотта, Гуч и Швоз. А из твоей мамы получилась бы милая лягушка, — мечтательно добавил он. 

Генри изо всех сил пытался не поддаваться панике, но ощущал безысходность. Да у них еще целых двадцать два часа на решение идиотской задачки Генерала Античела, но что изменится за это время? Генри уже не был уверен, что они с Рэем выберутся отсюда и съедят то фисташковое мороженое. «Неужели из этой комнаты совсем никак не выбраться? — спросил себя он. — Может, я что-то упускаю?»

Генри решил на всякий случай еще раз обойти комнатку и внимательно осмотреть каждый ее дюйм. Большая решетка между ними и входной дверью, маленькая решетка, закрывающая вентиляционную трубу, оставшиеся одеяла в углу, ярко-желтые стены, большой монитор… Так, а что это за панель управления рядом с экраном, окрашенная в лимонный цвет? И кто только придумал красить панель управления практически в тот же цвет, что и стены! Генри решил ткнуть в одну из одинаковых кнопочек наугад, и внезапно из стены вылезла автоматическая печь — похожая на ту, что собрал Швоз.

— Рэй, Рэй, посмотри, у нас есть еда! — обрадованно воскликнул он, и Рэй заметно оживился.

— Что? Еда? И давно она здесь?

— Полагаю, с самого начала.

— И кому только в голову пришло покрасить панель управления в бежевый?

— Вот и я о том… Стоп, что? Бежевый? Да какой же это бежевый, это лимонный!

— Спешу тебя расстроить, Генри, но это самый что ни на есть бежевый.

— Вот уж нет, — возразил Генри. — Лимонная газировка именно такого цвета!

— Вообще-то, лимонная газировка как раз бежевого цвета, если ты не знал!

— Да? — Генри вошел во вкус. — А почему лимоны, с которыми пьет чай Гуч, такого же цвета?

— Может, потому, что они лежат у него уже целый год? — воскликнул Рэй.

На несколько счастливых мгновений Генри забыл, что они находились в плену у Генерала Античела. Как будто они снова были дома, в родной чел-пещере, спорили о каких-то мелочах, и городу никто не угрожал, кроме мелких воришек и отъявленных граффитчиков. Пусть Рэй и не мог отличить лимонный от бежевого (уж Генри-то точно знал, что панель была выкрашена именно в лимонный цвет), для Генри он был самым лучшим. Самым смелым, самым добрым, самым надежным, готовым всегда поддержать и прийти на помощь, самым родным и любимым. Вот сейчас они поедят фисташкового мороженого, а потом отправятся играть в настольный теннис, и Генри его, конечно же, уделает.  
Но осознание реальности шибануло как обухом по голове. Не сыграют. И не уделает. Они по-прежнему в плену у злобного Генерала Античела, который менее чем через сутки распылит над городом лягушачий газ, и все, кого они знают, превратятся в плотоядных лягушек.

— Может, попробуем и другие кнопочки? Вдруг там есть туалет, — с надеждой в голосе произнес Рэй.

Генри отбросил в сторону глупые фантазии о мороженом и настольном теннисе и послушался Рэя, нажимая на вторую кнопку. Из стены напротив вылезла навороченная магнитола. При нажатии на следующую кнопку на первый взгляд ничего не произошло, и Рэй начал терять терпение. Он вскочил с одеяла, резко хватаясь за низ живота, и ткнул в очередную кнопку на панели. Генри еле успел увернуться: прямо в том месте, где он стоял, распахнулась дверь, ведущая в еще одну комнату.

— Ничего себе! — воскликнул Генри, заглядывая в нее. И было чему удивляться: как ни странно, вторая комната представляла собой полноценный санузел — с душевой кабиной, раковиной, стопкой чистых полотенец на тумбочке и тем, чего сильнее всего жаждал Рэй, — чистеньким и сверкающим белым унитазом.

Рэй наконец догадался заглянуть Генри за плечо — и тут же скрылся с обратной стороны двери, захлопывая ее с радостным воплем.

— Ух. Какой же кайф, — расплылся в улыбке Рэй несколькими минутами позже, выходя из ванной.

— Интересно, с чего бы он создал нам такие комфортные условия? — Генри решительно не понимал и искал какой-то подвох в происходящем. Впрочем, Рэй размышлял куда меньше — и пока Генри был поглощен своими мыслями, тот уже заказал себе порцию ванильного мороженого с кусочками миндаля.

— Держи, — он протянул Генри вторую ложку и начал смаковать холодный десерт на языке. — Жаль, что здесь ограниченное меню и нет фисташкового, — прочавкал Рэй с набитым ртом. — Но это тоже очень даже ничего.

Генри задумался было на секунду о том, что мороженое может быть отравленным, а затем махнул рукой и присоединился к Рэю, пока тот не прикончил всю миску.

Перекусив мороженым, шоколадным печеньем и грушевым лимонадом, Рэй и Генри, воодушевленные, решили вернуться к угадыванию тех самых пяти слов.

— «Капитан Чел мороженое съел»! — разошелся Генри, отчего Рэй накинулся на него и принялся щекотать изо всех сил.

— Перестань, перестань, я больше не буду! — Генри задыхался от смеха, но стоило Рэю его отпустить, как он продолжил:

— «Капитан Чел мороженое и печенье съел»! Это считается за пять слов?

***

Прошло несколько часов.

У ребят не было ни часов, ни телефонов (вероятно, их додумался забрать Генерал Античел, хотя прочая мелочь из карманов осталась на своих местах), но таймер в левом нижнем углу экрана исправно работал. Периодически Рэй и Генри отвлекались от составления пятисловных фраз, которые могли бы понравиться Генералу, чтобы узнать, чем сейчас занимаются родственники Генри, местные школьники и политики, а также любители погулять по площади. С учетом того что видео воспроизводилось в беззвучном режиме, было смешно пытаться угадать, о чем разговаривают их знакомые. Впрочем, вскоре наступила ночь, и глазеть стало совершенно не на что.

— «Генерал Античел победил Капитана Чела», — устало выдохнул Рэй, подкладывая под голову подушку и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Может, поспим?

Генри и сам уже вовсю сражался с зевотой, но упрямо продолжал перебирать все возможные варианты.

— «Генерал Античел — худший злодей Холмогорска», — продолжил он.

— Это уже было, — лениво возразил Рэй, накрываясь вторым одеялом. — Брось, Генри, осталось еще семнадцать часов. Лучше поспим и продолжим со свежими силами.  
Генри поколебался еще минуту для приличия — и начал готовить себе место для сна рядом с уже мирно посапывающим Рэем.

***

Утром (или какое это было вообще время суток?), позавтракав и поочередно приняв душ, Генри и Рэй продолжили угадывать те самые слова, но на этот раз ничего не клеилось. Казалось,что вчера они уже перебрали все нормальные варианты, а теперь попросту маются чепухой.

— Интересно, а Генерал следит за нами? — спросил Генри у Рэя, задумчиво посасывающего леденец на палочке.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Рэй. — Камер я не нашел, но все возможно. В любом случае он знает, кто ты такой, а там и до меня недалеко. Я рад, что мы все же переоделись. В свободной одежде и думается лучше.

— Ты прав, — согласился Генри. — Обожаю костюм Опасного Малого, но ходить в нем двадцать четыре на семь — бе-э-э…

— Слушай, Генри! — вдруг воскликнул Рэй. Обычно он выглядел таким довольным, когда ему в голову приходило что-то действительно стоящее (ну или это казалось стоящим самому Рэю). — У меня отличная идея!

— И что, какое еще сочетание слов ты придумал? — несмотря на довольный вид Рэя, Генри был настроен весьма скептично.

— Да нет же! — Рэй подскочил к нему и нетерпеливо дернул за руку, указывая на малую решетку. — Что, если нам попробовать вылезти отсюда по вентиляционной трубе? Точнее, тебе попробовать, я-то туда не пролезу, — поспешно добавил он.

— Блин, а это и правда отличная идея! — воскликнул Генри.

Отодрать решетку, и без того болтавшуюся на соплях, было легче легкого, и вот Генри уже лез по трубе. На самом деле она была достаточно широкой даже для Рэя, поэтому Генри протиснулся в нее без проблем.

Он прополз буквально пару метров, но уже позволил себе надеяться на благоприятный исход, как вдруг где-то позади него раздался механический женский голос:

_— Несанкционированная попытка побега. Немедленно вернитесь в камеру. Повторяю: несанкционированная попытка побега. Немедленно вернитесь в камеру._

Генри замер, не зная, проигнорировать ли голос и отправиться за помощью, бросив здесь Рэя, или же послушаться и вернуться, как вдруг механический голос произнес новую фразу:

_— Штраф за несанкционированную попытку побега — один час. Повторяю: немедленно вернитесь…_

— Черт, Генри, таймер показывает уже не семь, а шесть часов! — воскликнул Рэй.

_— Внимание! Штраф за несанкционированную попытку побега — два часа. Повторяю: немедленно вернитесь в камеру._

— Генри, на таймере осталось пять часов! — насколько мог судить Генри по его голосу, Рэй был в ужасе. — Возвращайся назад!

Генри понял, что труба, хоть и была довольно широкой, не позволяла развернуться, поэтому ему пришлось ползти вперед задом. Его левая нога уже коснулась основания трубы, когда женский механический голос произнес:

_— Штраф за несанкционированную попытку побега — три часа. Повторяю…_

— Генри, быстрее! — Рэй схватил его за обе ноги и с силой дернул на себя, отчего Генри едва не впечатался лицом в пол, но в последний момент Рэй его все же удержал.

Механический голос умолк, и Генри перевел взгляд на таймер. До развеивания лягушачьего газа над главной площадью Холмогорска оставалось чуть больше четырех часов.

— Да этот Генерал совсем тупой, — фыркнул Рэй. — Что значит «несанкционированная попытка побега»? А какой же ей еще быть? Зачем кому-то санкционировать попытку сбежать?

Генри сначала было рассмеялся, а затем четко осознал собственное бессилие.

— Мы умрем и ничего не сможем сделать, — в отчаянии прошептал он, опускаясь на пол.

— Генри, подожди, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Рэй опустился на колени рядом с ним, обхватывая его лицо руками и заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ничего мы не придумаем, — казалось, внутри него что-то сломалось от осознания этой простой истины. Генри вспомнил тот день, когда, по словам Швоза, должно было произойти извержение вулкана. Тогда он не пытался предотвратить неизбежное, а просто хотел провести время с самыми близкими людьми: мамой, папой и Пайпер, которую, несмотря на ее невозможный характер, он просто обожал.

Да, его сестра была неисправимой эгоисткой, но Генри по жизни притягивало к подобным людям. Взять того же Рэя: ну какой из него супергерой? Ежу было понятно, что Рэй стал Капитаном Челом вовсе не из-за природного альтруизма, а из-за того, что его с детства готовили к супергеройству и больше ничего он, сказать по правде, не умел. Не последним фактором стало и то, что Рэй обожал быть в центре внимания, ему до безумия нравилось иметь толпы фанатов, и он неимоверно расстраивался каждый раз, когда обнаруживал какого-то замшелого хейтера. 

Рэй не сильно переживал насчет судеб незнакомых ему людей: он мог запросто покалечить попавшегося под горячую руку прохожего или стереть память отцу с сыном, которым не посчастливилось оказаться не в то время и не в том месте.  
Рэй называл себя красавчиком (вполне заслуженно!), сильно пекся о собственной внешности, обожал прихорашиваться и наверняка бы расстроился, если бы узнал, что недавно Генри обнаружил у него первый седой волос. После той истории с граффитчицей Вероникой Генри старался не обманывать Рэя, но справедливо рассудив, что это ложь во спасение, он сделал вид, что в шутку треплет Рэя по волосам, и якобы нечаянно выдернул злополучный волосок.

Было и еще кое-что, о чем Генри ему не рассказывал — впрочем, можно ли считать утаивание ложью? Совесть Генри наглухо молчала на этот счет.

— Да брось, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Рэй. — Мы с тобой и не из таких передряг выпутывались — Рэй явно пытался скрыть панику в своем голосе, но Генри прекрасно знал, что значили эта легкая дрожь в голосе, этот неуверенный взгляд и эта неестественная улыбка: бесстрашный Капитан Чел тоже сдался.

— Рэй, — Генри усилием воли прекратил внутренний монолог и решил, что отныне будет говорить вслух все, что хочет сказать. — Ты и сам понимаешь: выхода нет, — Рэй попытался возразить, но Генри прикоснулся к его губам двумя пальцами, не давая себя перебить. — У нас осталось всего четыре часа, и я не хочу тратить их на бессмысленные попытки пробить стену, прогрызть потолок или подобрать то самое сочетание из пяти слов, что так жаждет услышать Генерал. Я хочу провести оставшееся мне время с тобой, — Генри вздрогнул от того, насколько откровенно это прозвучало. — Если мы сегодня умрем, я… — он на секунду запнулся под пристальным взглядом Рэя, а его пальцы соскользнули с губ и прошлись по его щеке. — Я никогда себя не прощу, если так и не сделаю этого.

Генри решительно подался вперед, останавливаясь в миллиметре от губ Рэя и отчего-то не делая последнего движения. Но Рэй — чертовски идеальный Рэй — будто понял его с полуслова, с полувзгляда, с полувздоха, его руки переместились на шею Генри, быстро притягивая к себе. От этого движения они несильно столкнулись зубами, и не успел Генри инстинктивно обвести языком слегка разбитую губу, как Рэй уже его целовал.

Его губы хаотично скользили по губам Генри, руки переместились с шеи на затылок, отчего Генри болезненно простонал прямо в поцелуй, и Рэй понятливо вернул их на шею, притягивая еще ближе, хотя ближе уже было невозможно, и издавал какие-то булькающие не то всхлипы, не то стоны. Или эти звуки издавал сам Генри? Он перестал понимать происходящее, когда Рэй в порыве страсти прикусил его нижнюю — уже травмированную — губу, а затем, не давая ему подготовиться к столь восхитительному чувству, скользнул языком ему в рот, сразу же начиная ласкать его язык. Генри не сразу понял, что давным-давно отвечает на поцелуй со всем юношеским пылом, что это его руки зарылись в волосах Рэя и что это он притягивает его голову еще ближе к своей, будто пытаясь вплавиться в него, слиться с ним, стать единым целым с человеком, которого любит больше жизни.

Происходящее ощущалось настолько правильным и естественным, Рэй будто был его продолжением, частью него (надо заметить, лучшей частью!), что Генри совершенно не понимал, как жил без его поцелуев. Он целовался со множеством девушек при самых разных обстоятельствах, но никогда до этого момента не испытывал такой эйфории, такой легкости и страсти одновременно. Будто он наконец-то оказался дома, будто его губы были созданы для того, чтобы ласкать губы Рэя, а его язык был создан для того, чтобы соперничать сейчас с языком Рэя за право вести в поцелуе. Генри не понял, в какой момент начал задыхаться — то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от переизбытка восторга, то ли от всего и сразу, но он бы сейчас скорее умер (эта мысль неприятно скользнула по периферии сознания), чем оторвался от мужчины всей своей жизни.

Когда им все же пришлось прерваться, Генри продолжил целовать его в щеки, в лоб, в нос, в шею — всюду, куда мог дотянуться, лишь бы не отрываться, не останавливать этот поцелуй. В какой-то момент руки Рэя на его шее направили его голову назад, слегка отталкивая, и Генри хотел было возмутиться такому беспределу, но он снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

Рэй выглядел так, будто только что отметелил дюжину негодяев: его лицо покраснело, ноздри раздулись, на голове был форменный беспорядок, а глаза… они сверкали, горели, пылали неистребимым огнем, но одно отличало Рэя от того, кто недавно побывал в драке, — невыносимые теплота и нежность, с которыми он смотрел на своего тайного помощника.  
Помощника ли? Да, с этого все начиналось, но после всего пережитого вместе они были как минимум близкими друзьями, а как максимум… Генри сам боялся ответить на вопрос, кем он был для Рэя. Потому что Рэй был для него абсолютно всем. И уже ничто и никто не смогли бы этого изменить.

— Генри, — хрипло прошептал Рэя, не отводя взгляда и нежно поглаживая его по волосам, стараясь не задеть ноющий затылок. — Это было…

— Идеально, — закончил за него Генри, чувствуя, как губы непроизвольно расплываются в широченной улыбке.

— Ага, — Рэй улыбнулся в ответ, и в животе у Генри от этой улыбки разлилось непонятное тепло.

Он поцеловал Рэя. Точнее, это Рэй поцеловал его. Нет, они поцеловали друг друга. После такого можно было и умереть. Он вспомнил, что то самое «умереть» значительно ближе, чем могло бы показаться, и улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.

Вероятно, Рэй тоже подумал об оставшихся до выпуска газа четырех часах, потому что и он перестал улыбаться.

— О, Генри, — повторил он на удивление серьезно. Зачастую Рэй дурачился и в более серьезных ситуациях — Генри казалось, что юмор помогал ему легче пережить тяжелые потрясения. Но на этот раз он не смеялся, не шутил, не пытался разыграть Генри, не дразнил его и не провоцировал на заключение очередного дурацкого пари. — Мой Генри, — добавил Рэй, притягивая его к себе и утыкаясь лицом куда-то в район его груди. — Может быть, у нас все же есть шанс обмануть Генерала Античела? Или разгадать его загадку. Мы можем попробовать…

— Нет, — на этот раз Генри разорвал объятие первым, чтобы снова встретиться с Рэем взглядами. Он умел быть убедительным, когда того требовали обстоятельства, и сейчас был явно такой случай. — Пожалуйста, Рэй, — он пытался звучать тепло, просяще, но в то же время уверенно и непоколебимо. — Я не хочу потратить последние часы своей жизни на попытки отгадать загадку самого нелепого злодея Холмогорска. Ты здесь, рядом со мной, и все, чего я хочу, — это не потратить оставшееся нам время зря. Ты же тоже этого хочешь, — изначально Генри собирался сделать эту реплику вопросительной, но она прозвучала как аксиома, как общеизвестный факт, как нечто свершившееся и разумеющееся само собой.

Конечно же, Рэй любил его. Как Генри мог в этом засомневаться хоть на долю секунды? Рэю было плевать на жителей Холмогорска и даже на большую часть своих знакомых. Он мог с легкостью перепутать усыпляющий луч с убивающим и не испытывать ни малейшего угрызения совести по этому поводу. Ну подумаешь, случайно убил преступника вместо того, чтобы отвести его в полицейский участок. Подумаешь, ослепил бабулю, приняв ее за сумасшедшую бабку — хейтершу. Подумаешь, сломал руку парню, пробегавшему рядом, когда Капитан Чел за кем-то гнался. Обычные люди не стоили переживаний Рэя.

А он, Генри, стоил. Именно его Рэй выбрал к себе в напарники. Именно на его проблемы ему не было наплевать. Именно о нем он заботился, его пытался приободрить, когда случалось что-то поистине плохое. Именно из-за него Рэй ревел навзрыд, когда думал, что Генри погиб из-за того пушечного ядра. Именно к нему он тянулся, когда ему самому было плохо. И именно к нему, Генри, Рэй пытался как можно чаще прикоснуться, обнимал его и ерошил ему волосы при каждой удобной возможности. А когда повода не было, Рэй все равно его находил — вспомнить хотя бы тот раз, когда он провел пальцем по губам Генри, а затем облизал этот самый палец — якобы чтобы понять, действительно ли на губах у Генри осталась крошечная частичка клубничного блеска для губ. И может быть, Рэй вовсе не был тем отважным защитником Холмогорска и великим героем, каким его считали все вокруг, но для Генри он точно был самым-самым.

— Хочу, — подтвердил Рэй, и больше они не теряли ни секунды.

Генри не знал, кто из них первым потянулся навстречу, просто мгновение — и он уже яростно впивался в губы Рэя, решительно не зная, куда деть руки, и в то же время пытаясь дотянуться до всего и сразу. Он зарывался в волосы Рэя, пропуская их между пальцами гладил его по спине и шее, касался плеч, рук и снова возвращался к его лицу — и все это не прекращая поцелуя, не отрываясь от его губ ни на мгновение. Генри казалось, что стоит отпустить его на одну лишь секунду — и Рэй исчезнет, растает, словно мираж. Впрочем, Рэй явно не собирался никуда исчезать — он отвечал на поцелуи Генри с не меньшей страстью. Его руки тоже хаотично шарили по телу Генри, скрытому под одеждой, а затем скользнули ему под рубашку, вот так сразу, без предупреждения, оглаживая его спину, отчего Генри прошибла сладкая дрожь. Все его существо будто пело и сияло, вместе с тем сгорая от нереализованного желания и некоего томления.

От того, как руки Рэя блуждали по его спине, от контакта кожи к коже Генри сходил с ума и плавился, весь он горел огнем, а в штанах был самый настоящий пожар. Казалось, ощущения уже не могут стать более восхитительными, но тут Рэй переместил ладони под рубашкой ему на грудь, и Генри возбужденно простонал прямо в поцелуй.

Он хотел довести Рэя до такого же неистового безумия, хотел, чтобы тот стонал — нет, кричал от его близости, и вместе с тем хотел наконец к нему прикоснуться. Генри сжал правой рукой его бедро и ощутил ответную дрожь, Рэй слегка дернулся во время поцелуя, но не отстранился. И несмотря на ужасно неудобную позицию Генри все же осуществил свое самое заветное желание, скользнул рукой к животу Рэя, а затем опустил ее к его члену. Несмотря на то что он прикоснулся к нему через одежду, ощущения были ошеломительными. Но самый кайф состоял в том, что у него явно крепко стоял. Да, Генри уже не сомневался в желании своего возлюбленного, но получить подтверждение тому, что его желание взаимно, оказалось уж очень приятно.

Тем временем Рэй принялся с силой оглаживать грудь Генри под рубашкой, будто нарочно при каждом движении задевая его соски, отчего те затвердевали все сильнее. Целоваться в таком положении было весьма неудобно, но Генри совершенно не хотел прекращать этот поцелуй — и Рэй явно был с ним солидарен. Видимо, Рэй тоже пытался угнаться сразу за всеми зайцами, потому что одна его рука продолжила терзать грудь Генри, поочередно пощипывая его соски, а вторая последовала примеру руки Генри — и уверенно легла на его ширинку, тут же принимаясь пощупывать, оглаживать и сжимать его член, истекающий смазкой.

Генри не знал, сколько прошло времени к тому моменту, когда он наконец понял, что оторваться от Рэя придется: в их первый (и, скорее всего, последний) раз он хотел насладиться происходящим сполна, рассмотреть шикарное тело Рэя во всех деталях и дойти до конца, а не кончить в штаны от неловких прикосновений и трения через одежду. Он прикусил нижнюю губу Рэя напоследок с такой силой, что, если бы тот был обычным человеком, у него наверняка пошла бы кровь, а затем собрал волю в кулак и отстранился.  
Возбужденный Рэй был невероятно красив: раскрасневшийся, запыхавшийся, с горящим взглядом, направленным прямо на него.

— Может, снимешь это уже наконец? — нетерпеливо прохрипел Рэй, поддевая его рубашку, и Генри на мгновение подвис, завороженный этим голосом — еще более глубоким, низким и проникновенным, чем обычно. Не дождавшись, пока Генри соизволит раздеться, Рэй быстро скинул футболку, ботинки и штаны, для чего ему пришлось встать, уже спустя несколько секунд оставаясь лишь в одних обтягивающих боксерах, не оставляющих никакого простора воображению.

Хоть Генри и не был совсем уж неопытным — он много целовался и пару раз практиковал петтинг со своими бывшими, — он резко ощутил себя нелепым подростком, впервые дорвавшимся до запретного плода. Весь его небольшой опыт мерк по сравнению с происходившим сейчас, ведь никогда раньше он не целовался с Рэем, никогда раньше не смотрел на Рэя в одном белье и определенно никогда в жизни Генри не был настолько сильно возбужден.

Тем временем Рэй, явно не испытывая никакого стеснения (хотя чего ему было стесняться? своего идеального тела? или Генри, с которым они прошли огонь и воду и который каким его только ни видел?), поддел ярко-синие боксеры («Прямо под цвет костюма», — мысленно хихикнул Генри) и медленно стащил их вниз, делая открывшуюся перед ним картину еще более соблазнительной.

Генри никогда раньше не видел вблизи стоящего члена, если не считать собственного. Да, несколько раз ему случалось увидеть писюн кого-нибудь из одноклассников — но, во-первых, те писюны не стояли (по крайней мере, в тот момент, когда Генри их видел), а во-вторых, никто из тех парней не привлекал его — ни романтически, ни сексуально, ни как бы то ни было еще.

Если бы Генри попросили описать член Рэя, он бы… конечно, сначала он бы умер от смущения. А потом ответил, что этот член идеален, совершенен, восхитителен — и привел бы еще сотню подобных эпитетов. Он был длинным (даже длиннее, чем у самого Генри, хотя тот всегда считал свои параметры более чем выдающимися), в меру толстым (как будто Генри было особо с чем сравнивать!), слегка покрасневшим (интересно, он всегда этого изумительного оттенка или становится таким только при сильном возбуждении?), стоял ровно перпендикулярно полу, а на его кончике была здровенная капля смазки, которую Генри немедленно захотелось слизать.

— Нравится, что видишь? — самодовольно усмехнулся Рэй. — Знаю, я красавчик, девчонки от такого в восторге.

От этого комментария Генри мгновенно развис и снова обрел речевые навыки.

— Рэй, ты, конечно, очень красивый, — Генри пытался сказать это ровно, но ощутил, как щеки слегка потерпели, — но если ты еще раз упомянешь каких-то там девчонок, я тебе его откушу, — хоть Генри явно не звучал и вполовину так грозно, как умел, когда на Рэя нужно было надавить, объяснить ему простую истину, отговорить от очередного необдуманного поступка или же, наоборот, попытаться достучаться до его совести, произнесенные сейчас слова возымели должный эффект.

— Ладно, замолкаю, — Рэй поднял руку в примирительном жесте, и это выглядело немного забавно с учетом того, что он был полностью обнажен — если не считать высокие красно-синие носки с мультяшными изображениями Капитана Чела.

Рэй обожал дразнить Генри, всячески троллить, доводить его до белого каления, но на этот раз он явно спешил перейти к следующему шагу. Поскольку Генри по-прежнему сидел на одеяле в джинсах и рубашке и не спешил раздеться, Рэй снова опустился на пол рядом с ним, при этом его член забавно дернулся.

Генри много раз мечтал об этом моменте, представлял нечто подобное в разных местах и позициях, с разной реакцией Рэя на происходящее, но когда Рэй оказался здесь — влюбленный, голый, готовый, ждущий, с припухшими от поцелуев губами, с горящим, но в то же время нежным взглядом и явным свидетельством его к Генри желания, которое сейчас прикоснулось к его ноге, обтянутой джинсовой тканью, он впал в какой-то ступор. Казалось бы, вот Рэй — дотронься до него, поцелуй еще раз, другой, третий, прикоснись там, как давно хотел, сделай с ним все то, о чем грезил темными ночами — и у себя дома, и в чел-пещере, — пометь его, укуси, вылижи, сделай своим… «Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой» — так, кажется, говорят? Генри был уже не уверен в том, что память его не подводила.

Между тем Рэй явно был не намерен ждать, пока Генри развиснет, придет в себя и разденется самостоятельно. Вместо этого он принялся поспешно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, а затем стащил ее с Генри, поочередно поднимая его безвольные руки. В конце концов Генри тоже включился в процесс, расстегнул на себе ширинку и стянул штаны, слегка приподнимая задницу над полом, отчего его возбужденный член болезненно проехался по грубой ткани, хоть и через белье. Рэй скользнул рукой к его трусам, и Генри был уверен, что тот их потянет вниз, убирая последнюю преграду между ними, но вместо этого Рэй засунул руку прямо ему в трусы и крепко сжал его член, заглядывая при этом Генри в глаза.

— Жду не дождусь, когда наконец выебу тебя, — проговорил Рэй _тем самым_ заигрывающим тоном.

Стоп, что? Рэй действительно выругался матом?! Но затем Генри осознал смысл сказанной фразы, и возмущение затмило собой удивление.

— А с чего это ты решил, что будешь сверху? — справедливо возмутился он.  
Очевидно, Рэй не ожидал такого расклада. Теперь пришла его очередь ненадолго подвиснуть.

— Как это почему? — лицо Рэя выражало недоумение. — Я же старше! — воскликнул он, и его голос стал чуть выше. — Я сильнее тебя, — продолжил он приводить аргументы. — Да я вообще Капитан Чел! Все же мечтают, чтобы я их выебал! — Рэй выглядел так, будто у него отобрали любимую конфетку, а точнее, пачку чипсов со вкусом лука с зеленью, которые тот просто обожал.

— Ну знаешь, — Генри изо всех сил пытался не реагировать на этот щенячий взгляд и слегка выпяченную нижнюю губу. — Между прочим, я тоже не слабак. И кто ко мне на ручки запрыгивал? Хочешь сказать, не ты? И вообще, я собираюсь потрахаться не с каким-то там Капитаном Челом, а с Рэем Манчестером — мужчиной, которого я люблю.

Признание сорвалось с его губ совершенно неожиданно. Он собирался сказать об этом не сейчас и не так. Но Рэя, видимо, взволновало вовсе не признание. Всем своим видом он выражал решимость убедить Генри в том, что сверху должен оказаться именно он.

— Я выше тебя!

— На один сантиметр!

— У меня волевой подбородок!

— И что с того?

— Я не люблю брокколи!

— Ну это вообще не аргумент!

— У меня более низкий голос! — ничуть не смутился Рэй.

— Вообще-то, уже нет, — ловко парировал Генри, и Рэю нечего было возразить. — Ты еще скажи, что ты брюнет, а я блондин, — хотел было пошутить Генри, но понял, что для Рэя и подобное может стать весомым аргументом, и прикусил себе язык, но было уже поздно.

— Вот именно! У меня темные, мужественные волосы настоящего актива! — победно воскликнул Рэй.

— О боже, с кем я связался, — Генри показушно приложил руку ко лбу. — Можешь засунуть свои аргументы себе в задницу. А заодно с ними и мой член, — Генри и сам не знал, куда девались смущение и неловкость. Видимо, привычная перепалка с Рэем подействовала на него успокаивающе — прямо как его запах и его объятия.

— Черт, ловкий каламбур, — раздосадованно протянул Рэй. — Но это не дает тебе права быть сверху, — поспешно добавил он.

— Может, тогда кинем монетку? — предложил Генри.

— Хм, а это идея, — как ни странно, Рэй быстро согласился, подобрал валявшиеся неподалеку штаны и вытащил из их заднего кармана пятьдесят центов.

— Чур моя решка! — выпалил Генри, видя, как Рэй начал трясти монету в ладонях.

— Да ты даже сторону монеты выбираешь как девчонка, — Рэй откровенно издевался. Впрочем, как только он выложил пятидесятипенсовик на тыльную сторону левой руки и начал убирать правую, ему стало не до смеха.

— Там решка! — закричал Генри, но Рэй тут же вернул накрывавшую монету ладонь на место.

— Неправда! — воскликнул Рэй, чуть виновато отводя взгляд и пытаясь отползти в сторону, чтобы беспрепятственно перевернуть монету, что не укрылось от взора Генри.

— Э-э-э, не! А ну верни монету на место! Я видел, там была решка! — Генри попытался сместить правую руку Рэя с монеты, но так, чтобы она при этом не перевернулась, в то время как Рэй резво сопротивлялся, пытаясь одновременно отпихнуть Генри и перевернуть монету. У них завязалась дружеская потасовка, и угасшее было на время споров возбуждение вернулось с лихвой. Генри с силой укусил Рэя в плечо, и тот от неожиданности ослабил хватку — всего на мгновение, но Генри этого хватило, чтобы оттолкнуть его руку и накрыть монету теперь уже собственной ладонью.

Он приблизил лицо к монете, сжатой между их руками, чтобы не было ни малейшего сомнения, и затем быстро отнял руку. Рэй даже не успел ничего предпринять. И разумеется, в первый раз зрение его не подвело: монета на левой руке Рэя лежала кверху лицом Франклина в профиль.

Рэй жалобно вздохнул. «О нет, — подумал Генри. — Сейчас он снова будет пытаться меня разжалобить». И правда — Рэй изобразил максимально просящее и расстроенное лицо.

— Ну я так хочу тебя выебать, ну позязя, — Рэй уже откровенно ныл.

Чаще всего в подобных случаях Генри сражался до победного, но не в этот раз. В конце концов, почему бы и не порадовать Рэя? Генри обожал это выражение чистого ничем не замутненного восторга на лице Рэя, когда исполнялось одно из его сокровенных желаний, и, конечно же, он был рад на сей раз оказаться этим самым желанием. Тем более, положа руку на сердце, Генри было все равно, кто кого трахнет. Он любил Рэя и хотел проявить свои чувства в том числе и физически, хотел доставить ему удовольствие и получить свою долю кайфа. И по правде говоря, у них осталось не так уж много времени, чтобы тратить его на подобные споры — вместо того чтобы заняться кое-чем поинтереснее.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — произнес Генри, и от того, как широко улыбнулся Рэй в ответ на эти слова, губы Генри тоже растянулись в счастливую улыбку.

— П-правда? Безо всяких подвохов? — на всякий случай уточнил Рэй.

— Да правда, правда, — вздохнул Генри, по-прежнему разгоряченный от их возни с монеткой. — Может, приступим уже?

Видя, что Рэй снова притормаживает (казалось, за этот день это уже вошло у них обоих в привычку), Генри молча откинулся на одеяло, ложась на спину и укладываясь головой (которая вроде бы наконец-то перестала болеть) на стопку других одеял для лучшего обзора, а затем широко развел ноги в стороны, сгибая их в коленях и начиная надрачивать собственный член в надежде, что выглядит соблазнительно. Впрочем, жадный взгляд Рэя смел последние остатки неуверенности.

Долгие пару минут он молча наблюдал, периодически облизывая губы, а затем шумно сглотнул, и в тишине комнаты это прозвучало словно раскат грома.

Больше не церемонясь и не стесняясь, а просто желая скорее уже слиться с Рэем всеми возможными способами, Генри скользнул пальцами левой руки к своей дырочке, одновременно с этим еще сильнее приподнимая таз, выгибаясь так, чтобы Рэю было лучше видно. Тот явно хотел уже рвануть к нему, забыв обо всем, предаться безумной страсти, сжигающей все на своем пути, но в последний момент спохватился:

— Нам понадобится смазка или что-то вроде того.

Генри мягко улыбнулся, не прекращая движений руки по своему члену. Может быть, Рэй и был иногда — на самом деле не иногда — конченым эгоистом, но о Генри он всегда заботился.

— Слушай, Рэй, в ванной валяется куча всяких непонятных тюбиков. По-любому что-то из этого подойдет, — ухмыльнулся Генри, по-прежнему не останавливаясь.

Рэй метнулся в соседнюю комнату буквально на несколько секунд — и вернулся с каким-то непонятным кремом в руках. Возможно, крем был не вполне подходящим для анального секса и мог вызвать раздражение в том самом месте, но Генри было решительно все равно. Какое к черту раздражение, если это их последний день на земле? Возможно, Рэй и выживет благодаря своей неуязвимости, хотя Генри сильно сомневался, что можно выжить после того, как тебя сожрали плотоядные лягушки, но участь Генри была предрешена. Он тряхнул головой, словно физически отгоняя грустные мысли в сторону, и перехватил тюбик крема, щедро выдавливая белую субстанцию себе на пальцы и пытаясь просунуть внутрь сразу два.

— Черт, это сложнее, чем я думал.

— Подожди, не так быстро, — Рэй опустился рядом с ним. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно?

Он мягко убрал пальцы Генри и начал кружить по краю одним, смазанным тем же кремом. Поза была не слишком удобной: колени норовили то и дело съехать на пол, приходилось удерживать их руками и приподнимать таз, его спина и шея затекли в этом положении, но один жирный плюс перекрывал все недостатки: он мог видеть лицо Рэя, мог смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Ощущения от того, как нежно он растягивал Генри одним пальцем, то погружая его полностью, то оставляя лишь самый кончик (честно говоря, Генри вообще пропустил момент, когда Рэй перестал ходить вокруг да около и вставил палец ему в анус), были очень приятными, хоть и довольно необычными, но даже они меркли по сравнению с тем, с какой страстью и в то же время теплотой Рэй на него смотрел.

Он то наблюдал за движением собственного пальца, то поднимал голову и заглядывал Генри в глаза, наклонялся к нему и быстро чмокал в губы, и Генри был уверен, что лучше этих мгновений в его жизни ничего не было — а теперь уже и не будет.

— Я добавлю второй палец? — ласково уточнил Рэй.

Генри казалось, что скажи он хоть слово — и сразу расплачется, то ли от счастья, захватившего всю его сущность, то ли от съедающего его поедом чувства несправедливости. Ну как же так, они с Рэем сделали столько всего для этого города, и теперь вот так бесславно погибнут от зубов (или что там у лягушек?) собственных друзей? Поэтому он молча кивнул.

Рэй продолжил растягивать его, сначала двумя, затем тремя пальцами, а левой рукой принялся медленно водить по его члену — так, чтобы тот не кончил слишком быстро, но и не растерял возбуждение. Конечно же, Генри бы не растерял его и без дополнительной стимуляции — не в подобной ситуации.

Когда внутри него свободно двигались уже три пальца, он не выдержал, отпустил собственные колени и притянул Рэя к себе, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и шепча ему в губы:

— Ну хватит уже, сил нет, какой ты медленный!

Рэй крепко поцеловал его в ответ, проталкивая язык в его рот, вылизывая его так, будто он умирал от жажды, а Генри был автоматом с его любимой барбарисовой газировкой.

— Это я-то медленный? — усмехнулся Рэй, едва оторвавшись от его губ. — Да у тебя искры из глаз посыплются от того, насколько _быстро_ я тебя трахну!

— Жду с нетерпением, а то говорить-то всякий мастак, — Генри не смог удержаться от небольшого поддразнивания.

Рэй аккуратно вытащил пальцы из его задницы и подхватил с пола опустошенный наполовину тюбик с кремом. Генри поерзал, понимая, что одеяло под ним скаталось не самым удобным образом. Он приподнялся и окинул их импровизированное ложе критичным взглядом.

— Давай только для начала устроим тут все поудобнее, — Рэй будто прочитал его мысли. Они расправили оба одеяла и добавили к ним еще одно из лежавших рядом, а также еще одну подушку.

— Хм, наверное, можно подсунуть мне ее под поясницу? Я такое в одном порно видел, — произнес Генри.

— Согласен, так будет удобнее нам обоим, — ответил Рэй.

Теперь им не мешали никакие внешние факторы, и они, осознав это, кинулись в омут страсти с головой.

Генри никогда раньше не занимался сексом в полном смысле этого слова (неловкие тисканья с девчонками были не в счет!), но теперь ему казалось, что они с Рэем делали это уже сотни или даже тысячи раз — настолько все было правильным и естественным.  
Поначалу, когда Рэй начал всовывать головку, было больно, но Генри терпел боль и посильнее. Его регулярно калечили многочисленные преступники Холмогорска, и Генри привык к самой разной боли, а на этот раз она еще и была смешана с острым удовольствием.

Генри действовал на чистых инстинктах, скользя руками по спине Рэя, целуя его с языком, когда тот наклонялся ближе, и изо всех сил пытался удержаться в нужном положении, то поднимая ноги выше, к его плечам, то скрещивая их на пояснице Рэя и тем самым притягивая ближе к себе. И судя по тяжелому дыханию и довольным стонам Рэя, у Генри все прекрасно получалось.

Рэй уже вбивался внутрь его тела на полную, двигаясь резко и быстро, наклоняясь к лицу Генри и хаотично целуя его то в губы, то в щеку. Член Генри сладко терся, зажатый между их животами, а движения Рэя внутри были такими точными, просто идеальными, что ему нужно было совсем немного, чтобы кончить.

Генри протиснул руку между их животами, чтобы довести себя до финала, и тут Рэй простонал ему на ухо «Генри-и-и», его толчки замедлились, пока вовсе не прекратились. Затем уставший, но явно довольный Рэй рухнул на него, придавливая своим весом. Ноги Генри все еще были задраны, ощущения в заднице были непривычными, но к теперь к ним добавилось приятное разливающееся внутри тепло, а член болезненно пульсировал и молил о разрядке.

— Не хочешь слезть с меня и довести до оргазма? — будничным тоном поинтересовался он, и Рэй поспешно исправился — осторожно выскользнул из тела Генри, помог принять ему горизонтальное положение, а сам откатился в сторону, укладываясь вплотную, так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Генри в лицо и одновременно с этим дрочить ему.

Генри не знал, что доставляло ему большее удовольствие — уверенные движения руки Рэя на чего члене или же его теплый, любящий, проникновенный взгляд. Пытаться выбрать что-то одно было попросту глупо — это было бы сравнимо с выбором между королевским бургером с тройной порцией сыра (и конечно, без огурцов!) и огромным тазиком миндального мороженого с кусочками вишни… Нет, лучше лаймового с кедровыми орешками.

— Я так рад, что мы это сделали, — произнес Рэй, продолжая двигать рукой, и Генри не понимал, почему до сих пор не кончил, не понимал, как ему вообще удалось столько продержаться. — Давно мечтал тебя нагнуть. С самой первой встречи.

— Ну ты и аморальный изв… извращенец, — выдавил Генри, задыхаясь.

— Возможно, и так, — не стал отрицать Рэй. — Просто я тебя люблю.

Признание Рэя — те самые долгожданные слова, так просто сорвавшиеся с его губ — оказалось недостающим элементом, что толкнул его за грань. Оргазм был настолько оглушительным, что на несколько секунд Генри выпал из этой реальности. Будто не он был здесь, с Рэем, будто не он шептал ответное признание, будто не он снова поцеловал мужчину всей своей жизни, будто это не он должен был совсем скоро умереть.

— Генри, я люблю тебя, — повторил Рэй, гладя его по волосам. — Генерал Античел… да будь он проклят!

Примерно одновременно со словом «проклят» поблизости внезапно раздался резкий писк, от которого оба вздрогнули, — по-видимому, исходивший от небольшого динамика сбоку от настенного монитора. Оттуда же ранее доносился механический женский голос, когда Генри пытался вылезти через вентиляцию.

Рэй и Генри переглянулись, а затем оба подскочили как ужаленные и закричали в один голос:

— Сколько осталось времени?

— Когда ты последний раз смотрел на таймер?

— Мне кажется, когда я смотрел последний раз, оставалось еще четыре часа, — начал вспоминать Генри. — Так почему он так быстро обнулился? — Генри казалось, что он уже смирился с мыслью о скорой смерти, но не тут-то было: как только их время вышло, он понял, насколько сильно хочет жить. Понял, насколько сильно не хочет оставлять Рэя. Особенно сейчас, когда они наконец признались друг другу в чувствах и перевели свои отношения на новый уровень.

Паника была готова захлестнуть его с головой, но тут Рэй тронул его за плечо, привлекая внимание к монитору.

— Смотри! Время истекло пару минут назад, но никакого газа до сих пор нет. И правда: что в парке, что в мэрии, что в школе, что у Генри дома все было абсолютно спокойно, все занимались своими делами как ни в чем не бывало.

Но тут экран погас, а из-за двери послышались шаги — должно быть, кто-то спускался по лестнице.

Только тут Генри осознал, что они оба стоят посреди комнаты в одних лишь носках. Рэй быстро сориентировался и достал из кармана джинсов жвачку, протягивая и Генри тоже — это было явно быстрее, чем натягивать повседневную одежду.

Ровно в ту же секунду, когда костюмы Капитана Чела и Опасного Малого оказались на них, дверь распахнулась, являя их взору довольного Генерала Античела. Он ткнул в одну из кнопок на пульте, и решетка между комнатами поднялась наверх.

— Почему мы... — пока Генри пытался сформулировать вопрос, Генерал заговорил сам.

— Я уж думал, вы так и не отгадаете мою загадку. Тогда мне и правда пришлось бы развеять над Холмогорском лягушачий газ… а я ведь люблю этот город. — Генри решительно ничего не понимал. — И Рэй, судя по его взгляду, тоже. Меж тем Генерал продолжил: — Черт, почему так долго? Я же даже дал вам подсказку. Ладно, проехали. Я всегда держу свое слово, — Генерал Античел гордо задрал голову вверх. — Поэтому отпущу вас. Только скажите мне напоследок: как вы все же догадались, что пароль — это любовь?

Что? Выходит, Генерал Античел не ждал никаких паролей из пяти слов, а просто хотел, чтобы они трахнулись? Еще небось и через скрытые камеры за ними наблюдал, — от этой мысли по коже Генри пробежал мерзкий холодок.

— Просто мы… умные? — предположил он, чтобы хоть что-то ответить.

Тем временем Рэй вошел в свою колею, принял героический вид и произнес настолько невозмутимо, насколько это было возможно:

— А чего там отгадывать-то? На самом деле мы все поняли сразу, но хотели, чтобы ты понервничал, — для большей убедительности Рэй скрестил руки на груди. — Кстати, не напомнишь, какой там в итоге был пароль? А то вдруг ты сам его забыл.

Генри мысленно закатил глаза. И к счастью, Генерал Античел ничего не понял:

— Разумеется, я не забыл, — проговорил он с почти таким же важным видом, какой был у Рэя. — Ключ по всему — это любовь. Все хотят, чтобы их любили.

Так, подождите, Генри окончательно запутался. То есть паролем было не занятие сексом, а их признания друг другу в любви? Но какое до их отношений было дело местному злодею?

— Поэтому, — продолжил объяснение Генерал Античел, — любой из вас должен был признаться мне в любви. Сказать: «Я люблю тебя, Генерал Античел».

— Разумеется, мы так и подумали, — Рэй был по-прежнему невозмутим, хотя Генри заметил, как его брови слегка приподнялись, самую малость, а ямочка на подбородке стала чуть более заметной. Но Генерал не знал его настолько хорошо, поэтому ничего не заподозрил.

В то же время в голове у Генри медленно закрутились шестеренки. Никто из них определенно точно не признавался в любви этому психопату. Или… Ведь прямо перед тем, как раздался тот мерзкий писк и таймер остановился, Рэй в очередной раз говорил, что любит его, Генри. А сразу после этого сказал что-то гневное про Генерала Античела. Что, если… автоматическая система распознавания голоса так и считала пароль? Определенно им с Рэем пора было отсюда убираться. Пока не оказалось, что у Генерала все же есть скрытые камеры, записи с которых он решит посмотреть. Или пока он просто не передумает. Кто знает, что в голове у сумасшедшего?

— Ну, мы пошли, — сказал Генри, хватая Рэя под руку и решительно направляясь к входной двери. — Были рады пообщаться, всего хорошего!

Генерал не пытался их остановить, но на всякий случай, едва оказавшись снаружи (а это был западный пригород Холмогорска), пустились подальше со всех ног. Только оказавшись в магазинчике, они перевели дух.

— Да уж, ну и денек у нас выдался, — произнес Рэй, беря его за руку и задумчиво проводя большим пальцем по его ладони, когда они уже спустились в чел-пещеру.

— Знаешь, я ведь думал, что мы сегодня умрем, — отметил Генри.

— Я тоже, и я рад…

Генри не дал ему договорить, затыкая его рот свободной рукой.

— Так вот, о чем это я, — продолжил он. — Я думал, что мы — или как минимум я — сегодня умрем, и только поэтому позволил тебе себя трахнуть. Так что в следующий раз я сверху, и это не обсуждается, — безапелляционно обрубил Генри, зная, что у Рэя не будет другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться.


End file.
